Pesta Dansa Terakhir
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Mereka tidak berdansa, namun tatapan mereka menari dalam setiap pencarian, tentu saja dari balik topeng mereka dengan penuh rahasia/ Warning : Timeline tidak jelas AU atau AR.


**Pesta Dansa Terakhir**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Written By Gokudera J. Vie

_Harry Potter __© J.K. Rowling_

Langit-langit aula besar Hogwarts disihir menyerupai langit biru, lengkap dengan awan-awan putih yang membentuk gumpalan raksasa. Para murid duduk di meja asrama mereka masing-masing dengan mata para guru dan staff memperhatikan tajam agar tak ada murid yang berani membuat keributan. Sirius memasang wajah cemberut dan mengaduk-aduk makanan di depannya tanpa niat untuk menyantapnya.

"Kau kenapa, Sirius?" tanya Remus, anggota _Marauders _yang paling tenang, pengertian, dan perhatian.

Sirius tak tampak mendengarkan pertanyaan Remus tersebut, sibuk menerawang dengan wajah cemberut dan setia mengaduk-aduk makanannya. Peter yang melihat piring Sirius sampai meringis melihat bagaimana miripnya makanan Sirius dengan makanan kucing. James, sang ketua _Marauders, _malah kelihatan asyik menggoda incarannya, Lily Evans.

_Duak! _Sebuah roti bagel menghantam kepala Sirius. "Sirius!" tampaknya Remus sudah mulai tidak sabar dicuekin terus.

Sirius menatap si pelaku yang sedang memasang wajah kesal. "Apa, Remus?" tanya pemuda tampan itu tajam.

"Berhenti mengaduk-aduk makananmu!" tegur Remus, meletakkan roti bagel kembali pada tempatnya. "Kau kenapa sih? Beberapa hari terakhir ini kau aneh," ujar Remus yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari Peter.

Sirius menyingkirkan piringnya, setengah cemberut setengah meringis, setelah melihat hasil kerjanya. "Bukan hal penting," kata Sirius ketus.

"Yang benar saja, Padfoot! Masa kau mau bermain rahasia dengan temanmu sendiri sih?" selak James yang mendadak nimbrung. "Remus, dengarkan aku, tidak ada gunanya kau mengkhawatirkan si bodoh ini," sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Sirius seolah pemuda bermata abu-abu itu adalah anaknya. "Paling dia galau karena tidak mendapatkan pasangan untuk diajak ke pesta dansa penutupan tahun nanti."

Tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir mereka di Hogwarts. Pesta yang dimaksud adalah pesta pelepasan para siswa yang akan diadakan sebulan lagi sekaligus pesta dansa terakhir para _Marauders _sebagai murid Hogwarts. Ya, syukurlah mereka semua berhasil lulus ujian dengan selamat.

Sirius menyingkirkan tangan James. "Berhenti bercanda, Prongs!"

James langsung memasang senyuman jahil. "Hoho, kau tak perlu malu-malu. Akui saja!" James kembali ke tempat duduknya dan hendak merangkulkan lengan ke pundak Lily, yang tentu saja langsung ditampik oleh yang bersangkutan.

Remus hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah dua orang paling menyebalkan dalam kelompoknya itu. "James, kau diam dulu, belum tentu Lily mau ke pesta dansa denganmu nanti," kata Remus telak seperti sedang menaburi luka hati James dengan garam. "Lagipula alasanmu tak masuk akal. Memangnya gadis mana, minus Lily, yang tak mau berpasangan denganmu atau Sirius sih? Kalian kan terkenal tampan. Sayang saja kalian bengal."

Wajah Sirius menjadi lebih masam. "Sudah kubilang, bukan itu masalahnya. Lagi pula, tidak semua gadis mengejar-ngejarku kok," bantah Sirius. "Coba kalian lirik gadis-gadis keluarga Black! Mana ada yang mau denganku."

"Tema tahun ini adalah pesta topeng," timpal Lily santai meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong ke meja. "Tidak perlu pasangan dalam pesta seperti ini, karena tidak akan ada yang tahu siapa berdansa dengan siapa nanti. Kalau kau beruntung siapa tahu kau bisa berdansa dengan gadis cantik dari Slytherin."

Sirius memutar matanya. "Yang benar saja, Lily," katanya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan. "Itu. Adalah. Mimpi. Paling. Buruk. Catat itu! Dan biar kuulangi lagi, sudah kubilang bukan itu masalahnya, jadi hentikan topik ini, _okay_?"

"Oho, coba kau lihat itu, Padfoot!" James menarik Sirius, jelas tidak mengubris kalimat terakhir sahabatnya. "Sepertinya sudah banyak yang antre untuk jadi pasangan adikmu tuh."

Lily dan Remus ikut menatap penasaran ke arah meja asrama Slytherin. Gadis-gadis cantik dari tingkat empat sampai tujuh bergerombol mengerumuni seorang anak lelaki dari tingkat enam yang kelihatan jelas sangat terganggu. Anak lelaki itu adalah Regulus Black, adik satu-satunya Sirius. Sebagai pewaris keluarga Black, sosok berwajah paling tampan di asrama Slytherin, dan _seeker_ andal Quidditch asramanya, sudah pasti Regulus akan menjadi incaran utama para gadis sebagai pasangan ke pesta dansa nanti.

"Tapi kudengar dari Sev kalau Regulus masih belum menentukan pasangan," komentar Lily.

"Lily! Kenapa kau memanggil Snivellus dan adiknya Sirius dengan nama sedangkan aku tidak?" protes James tidak penting, keluar dari topik.

"Diam kau, Potter!" Lily berusaha lari dari kejaran James.

Sementara itu, Remus memperhatikan Sirius yang sedang memperhatikan Regulus. Ketika Sirius mengalihkan tatapan matanya [dengan ekspresi yang penuh rasa sakit], ganti Remus yang memperhatikan Regulus, tepat ketika sang Black muda menatap punggung sang kakak.

# # #

Tiga anggota Marauders tampil mencolok malam itu dengan baju formal mereka dan rambut yang tertata rapi, tidak seperti biasanya yang tampil slengekan, minus Remus. Peter tidak bisa menghadiri pesta dansa karena sakit dan harus digotong ke Hospital Wing. Kemudian, di sudut lain ruangan, masih dengan para gadis mengerumuni, berdiri Regulus dengan gagah meski dia tidak terlalu tinggi. Di lain tempat, Severus dan Lily berdiri sebagai pengamat.

"Suasananya benar-benar tidak enak ya," bisik Lily.

Severus mengangguk. "Black benar-benar tidak tampak senang malam ini," komentar Severus, memaksudkan kedua Black.

Sebuah lengan tiba-tiba saja muncul dan memeluk Lily dari belakang. "Kenapa kau berduaan dengan Snivellus, Lily?" Ternyata iu adalah James, yang seketika kakinya langsung diinjak oleh Lily.

Di belakang James mengikuti Remus yang tersenyum minta maaf atas kelakuan temannya.

Severus memasang wajah tidak suka tapi diam saja. Dia tidak keberatan dengan keberadaan Remus karena Remus tidak pernah jahat padanya, yang sangat tidak disukai oleh Severus adalah James dan Sirius. Dua anggota Marauders itu sudah bukan bengal lagi, melainkan kriminal.

"Mana Sirius?" tanya Lily pada Remus, sengaja mengacuhkan James.

Remus melirik ke tengah aula besar. "Dia memang keturunan Black," jawab Remus.

Lily ikut menoleh ke belakang dan _sweatdrop _melihat bagaimana ruangan seolah dibagi menjadi dua kubu, kubu Regulus dan kubu Sirius. Memang tidak semua mengerumuni mereka berdua, tapi yang ada di hadapan Lily benar-benar jumlah kerumunan yang besar.

Para pengamat pun menyaksikan bagaimana Sirius menampik tangan salah satu gadis yang seenaknya bergelayut pada lengannya. Gadis itu terjatuh dan Sirius meninggalkannya begitu saja, ya pergi keluar dari aula besar tanpa seorang pun berani mengejar setelah melihat betapa seramnya ekspresi Sirius. Di lain sisi, berbeda dengan Sirius, Regulus dengan lembut dan tersenyum mendorong para gadis yang mengerubunginya untuk membukakan jalan dan dengan tenang berjalan keluar dari aula besar.

"Wow, entah kenapa aku mengerti perasaan para gadis yang naksir Regulus," kata Lily melihat kepergian Regulus.

Severus dan James pun memasang wajah _shock_ mendapati rival baru mereka adalah adik dari sahabat sendiri, untuk James, dan adik dari musuh sejati, untuk Severus.

# # #

Suara musik yang mengalun samar terdengar sampai menara astronomi, tanda bahwa pesta dansa telah dimulai. Sirius duduk di ambang jendela menara astronomi, dasinya dilonggarkan dan rambutnya yang tadi tersisir rapi kini dibuat berantakan, menatap konstelasi bintang-bintang sambil mengharap semoga saja James tidak terlalu depresi karena Lily menolak ajakan sahabatnya itu untuk berdansa.

Ingin tertawa rasanya Sirius melihat bagaimana bintang _sirius _bersinar sangat terang malam itu, kontras dengan perasaannya yang suram dan pikirannya yang ruwet. Seperti yang dicurigai oleh Remus, akhir-akhir ini dia memang memiliki beban pikiran yang tidak ingin dia bagi kepada siapa pun. Yang jelas, beban pikiran tersebut tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pesta dansa malam ini. Hal yang membebani pikirannya bersangkutan dengan seseorang yang memiliki nama dari salah satu bintang dalam konstelasi Leo.

Tok... tok...

Seseorang mengetuk pintu menara astronomi yang sengaja Sirius biarkan terbuka. Ketika Sirius menoleh, yang dilihatnya adalah sosok bertopeng yang tengah bersandar pada kusen pintu.

Mata Sirius menyipit. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya ketus.

"Kau mengenaliku?" tanya sosok bertopeng tersebut sambil berjalan mendekati Sirius.

Sirius memutar bola matanya. "Yang benar saja, _Little King_," ujar Sirius, membuat lawan bicaranya terkekeh pelan. "Jadi, kutanya sekali lagi, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah _cewek-cewek_mu sudah mengantre menunggumu?"

Seseorang yang di panggil dengan sebutan_ Little King _tadimengedikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak memiliki janji berdansa dengan siapa pun malam ini," katanya ringan. "Aku tidak akan bisa berdansa dengan baik jika aku tidak fokus. Sama seperti kau sekarang, benar bukan, Sirius?"

Dahi Sirius berkerut, ekspresinya memberi kesan bahwa dia mulai terganggu. "Hentikan memanggilku sok akrab begitu, dasar idiot!"

"Tapi aku benar kan? Kalau kau Sirius yang biasanya, kau akan berlomba 'siapa yang bisa mengajak berdansa para gadis paling banyak' dengan si Potter," diikuti tawa kecil yang mengindikasikan aku-tahu-semua-tentangmu.

Sirius mendengus, kembali menatap ke arah langit. Lawan bicaranya juga berhenti bersuara dan menegapkan postur. Seketika saja atmosfer menjadi berat dan suhu ruangan seolah-olah turun beberapa derajat.

"Regulus," ucap Sirius, matanya berpendar sedih menatap rasi bintang _regulus_. "Kenapa kau begitu bodoh, dasar adik idiot?"

Lagi-lagi sosok di belakang Sirius terkekeh pelan, hanya saja suara tawanya itu terdengar seperti ironi. "Aku tidak mau dibilang bodoh olehmu, Sirius," ujarnya, tangannya terangkat dan melepas topengnya. Yang tampak di balik topeng itu adalah wajah yang banyak miripnya dengan Sirius, hanya kurang tampan, dengan perawakan yang lebih kurus dan lebih kecil. Regulus Black, adik lelaki Sirius, atau dulunya begitu. "Apa yang sedang kau pandangi, _Big Brother_?" lanjut Regulus, berjalan makin mendekati Sirius.

"Dasar _Slytherin_," desis Sirius, melirik Regulus dari sudut mata.

Regulus menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Dan... intinya?" tantang Regulus.

Sirius mengalihkan tatapan matanya. "Kau licik, bermulut besar, penuh ambisi, tapi tidak hidup sesuai dengan namamu, eh?" kata Sirius, tampak jelas berusaha menghina Regulus. "_Basilisk_, hm? Orang tua kita benar-benar punya _naming sense _yang bagus ya, sayang cara mereka membesarkan anak tidak sebagus cara mereka memberi anak mereka nama."

Giliran Regulus yang matanya menyipit, menyorot berbahaya. Sirius bisa merasakan perasaan kesal dan bahaya dari tatapan yang seakan menusuk punggungnya itu.

"Nama ini bukan milikku seorang, Sirius, jadi kuperingatkan kau untuk mulai berhenti mengungkit-ungkit nama seseorang ketika kau sedang berusaha menghina mereka," kata Regulus, nada suaranya tak kalah tajam dengan tatapan matanya. "Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai ayah dan ibu, tapi tidak ada gunanya jika kau membawa mereka dalam kekesalanmu kepadaku. Mereka tidak ada hubungannya!"

_Duak! _

Sirius memukul dinding dengan kepalan tangannya, giginya bergemeretak menahan amarah, rambut panjang sebahunya jatuh menutupi separuh wajah.

"... me... ka," Sirius tampak mengatakan sesuatu, begitu pelan hingga hanya dua suku kata tersebut yang tertangkap telinga Regulus. Dan ketika Regulus bertanya-tanya akan apa yang tadi dikatakan oleh Sirius, "Ini salah mereka!" Sirius meneriakkan perkataan itu, sekali lagi memukulkan tinjunya ke dinding batu bangunan Hogwarts. Cairan merah kental mengalir perlahan dari sela kepalan tangan Sirius dengan dinding.

"Ini salah mereka, Reggie," suara Sirius memelan, samar seolah teriringi isakan. "Kalau bukan karena mereka, kau... kau tidak akan...," Sirius tersendat, seolah tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya.

Sinar di mata Regulus melembut. "Kenapa kau yang terpuruk, Sirius? Bukankah ini tidak ada hubungannya lagi denganmu? Kau bukan lagi keluarga Black, kau bukan lagi kakakku, dan aku bukan lagi adikmu. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan orang bodoh seperti aku kan?"

"Tapi aku masih menyayangimu, Reg!" seru Sirius, menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam telapan tangan kirinya.

"Sekali pun aku telah mengkhianati harapanmu? Sekali pun aku musuhmu? Sekali pun aku... adalah seorang _Death Eater_?"

Suasana menjadi membeku. Sirius menegakkan tubuhnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Regulus, dan yang tampak di hadapannya seolah adalah cerminannya, dengan air mata yang mengalir dari tatapan mata penuh ironi. Yang berbeda dari ekspresi itu hanyalah yang satu tersenyum pedih penuh kepasrahan, dan yang lain memasang ekspresi menantang tidak terima. Akan jalan nasib yang masing-masing dari mereka telah ambil, jalan yang berbeda namun memiliki titik temu berjudul tragedi.

Sirius berdiri, beranjak dari ambang jendela yang sedari tadi didudukinya, berjalan mendekati Regulus. Diraihnya lengan kanan Regulus dan digulungnya lengan baju yang dipakai sang adik, menampakkan tato keanggotaan _Death Eater _yang tampak hitam buruk rupa di tangan putih Regulus.

"Aku bertanya-tanya, perpisahan macam apa lagi yang akan memisahkan kita, kakak-adik ini?" bisik Regulus, menatap Sirius yang termenung menatap tatonya. "Hingga aku lupa bahwa perpisahan terakhir setiap manusia adalah kematian."

Genggaman tangan Sirius mengerat. "Kalau begitu, bisakah kau menjanjikan aku satu hal, Reggie?" tatapan Sirius terangkat tepat ke mata Regulus. "Kau tidak boleh mati sebelum memberiku satu pesta dansa terakhir, sebagai hadiah perpisahan."

"Pffft," Regulus menahan tawa. "Kau bicara apa dengan tampang serius begitu? Kau yang terlalu sering meninggalkan, Sirius, kenapa harus aku yang menjanjikan hadiah perpisahan?"

Sirius melepaskan genggamannya. "Tidak bisakah kau mengerti maksudku?"

Regulus tersenyum penuh arti. "Kurasa aku akan pura-pura tidak tahu saja," kemudian kembali memasang topengnya. "Nah, sebaiknya kita kembali ke aula besar, Sirius Black, sebelum ada yang menemukan kita. Kurasa kau tidak ingin ada yang tahu bahwa kau sedang bersama dengan _makhluk _Slytherin kan?"

Sirius menghela nafas berat sebelum mengangkat kepalanya dengan angkuh dan tersenyum jahil seperti biasanya. "Kau benar. Itu bakalan merusak pamor," timpal Sirius. "Kuharap ini bukan perpisahan kita yang terakhir, Regulus Black."

"_Who knows_?" kata-kata terakhir Regulus sebelum mereka berpisah jalan.

Malam itu di aula besar, Sirius mengajak puluhan gadis berdansa, tertawa bersama teman-teman _Marauders_nya, memperlakukan Snape dengan semena-mena seperti biasanya, tapi matanya akan melirik ke sisi lain ruangan dengan diam-diam, mengikuti jejak seseorang yang tengah berputar-putar bersama seorang gadis di lantai dansa. Sedangkan Regulus, dia tidak banyak berdansa, lebih sering mengobrol penuh rahasia dengan teman-temannya, hanya sesekali matanya akan diam-diam melirik ke sisi lain ruangan dan menemukan seseorang yang dicari oleh tatapan matanya balas memandang.

Pesta dansa itu menjadi pesta dansa terakhir mereka bersama, tanpa kata dan suara. Mereka tidak berdansa tapi tatapan mata mereka bertemu dan menari dalam tiap pencarian. Tentu saja, di balik topeng mereka dengan penuh rahasia.

# # #

Penjara Azkaban dingin, gelap, dan mencekam, belum lagi ditambah dengan dementor-dementor yang dengan sukarela akan menciummu jika kau membuat satu saja kesalahan. Satu hal yang janggal dari penjara azkaban malam ini hanyalah langit malam yang cerah tanpa awan, meski sebenarnya awan-awan gelap itu sudah siap untuk kembali menggulung langit sebentar lagi. Sirius bahkan bisa melihat gelap dan petirnya dari kejauhan.

Sirius memperhatikan, memperhatikan, dan terus memperhatikan, sampai dia melihat, atau tepatnya menyadari, bahwa awan-awan itu seolah melahap konstelasi Leo, bagai memakan rasi bintang Regulus. Dan tubuhnya terasa seperti baru saja mendapat ciuman Dementor setelah melihatnya, dengan semua kebahagiaan dan kewarasannya surut dan bayangan mengenai hal-hal buruk mencekiknya. Dia tahu Regulus telah lama meninggal, tapi dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk mengingat perasaannya saat kematian Regulus sudah benar-benar dipastikan.

"Ini tidak boleh! Tidak boleh!" bisik Sirius dengan tatapan nanar menuju apa yang dibalik jeruji besi ruang tahanannya. "Dia masih berhutang padaku. Kita tidak boleh berpisah, tidak sekarang," dan bisikannya menjadi ratapan. "Aku... tidak mau..." Tenggelam dalam perasaan bernama putus asa.

_Regulus._

**END of the STORY**

**November 20th, 2012**

**Sign, Gokudera J. Vie**


End file.
